Confusion
by XxItachiXMadaraxX
Summary: Loki's captured again, and the first person he gets to see is someone he had control over two years before. HawkFrost. Clint x Loki. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N:** _**Okay. So. This is a role play between me and my friend, and surprisingly it's HawkFrost. (Clint x Loki) I decided to post it because 1, I love her role-playing style, and 2, I love that pairing and there aren't many good HawkFrost stories out there. **_

_**IF we end up never finishing the rp, I'll finish it myself. So the ending might be shitty. Don't hate me.**_

_**Warning(s): Sexual content; yaoi (Boyxboy); Possible bondage, Rated M just in case.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me? Own the avengers? As if. I wish. IF I did own them, Pepper would have died, there would be no Jane for Thor, and there would be tons of ThunderFrost, and FrostIorn. But hey. I don't own them.**_

_**Written by: Kurama and a friend.**_

_**Kurama is Clint / Hawkeye.**_

_**And his friend is Loki.**_

_**First fanfiction. Love me for it . Sorry for the long intro. c:**_

Fabulous. Captured once again. Loki clenched his jaw while curious hues scanned the white room he was being held in. Hands chained tightly around his back while his ankles in shackles. How did this happen? Well.. The God of Mischief was clumsy once again. Cursing himself, he sat there... Obviously annoyed. Mortals were frustratingly confusing to him.

After a few hours it seemed... Loki had finally decided to sit, twisting his wrists beneath steel cuffs. This was utterly miserable... Resting his head down onto the steel table he sat at. There was already a plan for escape, though. Boredom was common for immortals.. But this was dreadful.

"Loki's back." Came a female's voice, interrupting the thoughts that had been going through the archers mind. Jerked from his thoughts, he flicked his greenish grey hues up to the redhead, eyebrows drawing together. Wait... What?

"Loki..." He murmured the name, the god's name rolling off his tongue like a purr. He hated that man. That god. "Do you mean... Captured?" He whispered softly, and only received a nod.

"Fury says you can see him in his cell... He feels as if you Gould be the first to talk to him." He nodded at that, before getting up and wandering off, heading to where he knew Loki was. He paused at the cell door, finger hesitating over the button. Loki... Was his enemy. A man that he also... Missed. For a strange reason. Pressing a finger on the button, the door slid open.

Loki had sensed Agent Benton heading to his cell from ways down the hall. In that fact, the God sat up and adjusted his posture. As the door slid quietly open, bright icy hues shifted from the floor to Agent Benton. Those lush pale green orbs always looked so intense.. "Good evening Agent." Loki cooed, a voice so venomously chill. In all honesty he hasn't expected to see this particular man first. What a handsome mortal. Smirking, the God of Mischief leaned back in his steel chair.

Casting a glare towards the man who had once controlled him, the avenger snorted softly and flicked his grey-green hues away, taking several steps inside the cell as the slid shut behind him. Why was he here again? Right. Because Fury wanted him to talk to the damned god... but... he had nothing to say to the god. Nothing at all, besides a few stupid emotions that he'd buried.

Did Fury send him in here for another reason?

He didn't know, but decided to simply try and talk to the god for the hell of it. Shifting slightly, he sat down onto a steel chair across from the other male, closing his eyes for several moments before reopening them and glaring deathly back at those icy green hues. "Why are you back here?" He asked in a cold voice - hiding the raging emotions within him.

"You look at me with such hatred, Agent Benton." Clicking his tongue, the God shifted his gaze as if to note that he wasn't quite interested in man in front of him. "Why, I can back for you." Loki spoke in such an icy tone, rich with sarcasm. A sly smirk spread across Loki's thin lips as he narrowed his eyes in slight, glancing back toward the Agent with frosty eyes.

"You miss me?" With a voice so chilling, Loki sat back in his chair... Not breaking eye contact this time. Perhaps a year or two ago, Loki had taken complete control over this man... Which was deviously fun... But now it was the other way around, wasn't it?

"Miss you?" The assassin snorted, looking away quickly and shaking his head. Those damn eyes. They always got to him. "Why would I miss a sadistic god like you, Loki?" He growled, shifting his gaze back to those brilliant green hues in front of him.

"Tell me the truth, Loki, why the hell are you back again?" He asked calmly, although his pulse had jumped when Loki had answered the question sarcastically a few moments before. 'I came back for you'... Even sarcastically, those words rang through his head. Damn... even after all this time, he was still unable to break completely away from Loki's hold.

Chuckling at the response Clint had given him in suggestion to missing him. There truly wouldn't be a reason at all to miss someone such as himself. "Why I am back is none of your concern, mortal." Murmured the God as he placed his hands on the steel table; cuffs clicking, steel against steel.

"Why don't you simply let me free.. I am causing no harm to my brother's pathetic world." Glaring across the room as he wiggled his wrists beneath cuffs that felt as if they were a bit too tight. The plan of escaping could happen.. If only he could find a way to exit this room even for a moment. "So. Considering there is no real reason to keep me hostage, I suggest you let me go so I can return to my home." Frosty hues continued to glare into those lush pale eyes in front of him.

Oh.. The man was indeed handsome.. Perhaps he still remembered... Loki was rather feminine therefore dominance wasn't quite his thing, but when he controlled Agent Benton... That was slightly different. Grinning at the thought..

"Let you free? You think I'm that stupid, Loki?" He growled, practically spitting out the other's name before he shook his head, hiding his distaste. He hated the god, he kept telling himself. Hated. "Why would I let the man who tried to destroy the world?" He murmured, voice dangerously low before he closed his pale hues, memories stirring. He gulped.

Not now. Not in front of _him_. Gritting his teeth slightly, he forced himself to reopen his hues, glaring towards the man… but there was no hate in his eyes.

"… If you're not here to harm this planet, Loki, then why don't you just tell me why you're here, and you could be on your marry way out of this place." He whispered softly, his voice rougher then it had been moments before.

Sighing unhappily, Loki sat back and rolled his eyes. "Mortals are always so persistent." Shaking his head, Loki settled his gaze along Agent Benton's strong human form. Mmh. Drop dead gorgeous. "It was.. Hm. How to put it.. A miscalculation that ended me up here. Again." Those time his voice held venom. Humans were retched creatures.. All except one in Loki's eyes; the one that sat across from him.

"But you seem to be doing rather well.." A smirk displayed across the God's thin pale lips as he looked into those eyes across from him. There was no hatred I them at that very moment.. "Why don't you set me free... And we could go spend.. Quality time." It was a murmur, hardest audible, but louder enough for the other to hear. Loki knew he more than likely wouldn't be able to dominate.. But, that would make it all the more interesting.

Eyeing widening slightly, the assassin stared. What the hell was this guy suggesting? He couldn't answer for several moments, and simply just stared at the man. Slowly, though, his eyes narrowed and he snorted. "Like… I would ever do that." He growled, eyes darkening.

"And stop trying to order me around like I'm still under your control. We both know I'm not your toy anymore." He stated harshly, standing up and glaring down at the sitting god, almost as if he was trying to seem like the bigger person, but he wasn't. He was just suddenly… angry. "… I'm not your plaything, so stop treating me like I am." He snarled, trying to hide his anger but failing horribly.

"You wouldn't?" Inquired the God with a slight tilt of his head. Having expected that answer, Loki shrugged. "Hmph. You certainly were much more fun when I could control rather you spoke or not." The words slid out bitterly; it was obvious that he was beyond annoyed with being held captain and receiving attitude from the other only infuriated him further.

Raising an eyebrow as the assassin stood, Loki glanced up at him.. Completely and utterly unamused. "Why so angry, hm? It's bothersome.. You and your mortal emotions.

" The God of Mischief stated cooly as he met those angry eyes. Was Clint touchy to the subject? The thought of pestering him only made made Loki smirk, displaying perfect perky whites. "Raising your voice like an angered child..?" Loki taunted as the eye contact remained unbroken.

Grey-green eyes narrowing in displeasure, the avenger growled at being called a child, and was about to snap back at the male but then decided against it. The god was trying to anger him, wasn't he?

Bastard.

Even though he was bubbling with anger, he pushed it back, like a well trained assassin would do, and his face returned to its stone cold expression. A dark look crossed his pale eyes for a moment, before he shook his head and slowly sat back down, now appearing entirely calm again instead of about to hit the god.

"I'm not under your control now... so you can't toy with me anymore. And you know it. Your just annoyed that your stuck back here, hmm?" He murmured softly, raising an eyebrow, while also trying to figur out why Fury had made him come talk to the frost giant first. What was he planning?

"Annoyed? Greatly so." Loki murmured with such distaste to his voice. Mortals infuriated him to no dire end. Gazing at the man as he sat, Loki nibbled his bottom lip. How delicious. The Avenger would be under his control if he could only locate his staff.. Which was more than likely impossible considering S.H.E.I.L.D knew all if his tricks.. At least they thought they would therefore making nothing easy for him. "I would like to leave.. I've done nothing to threaten you nor this world." Loki spat, agitated. The irritation shown deep in those frosty eyes. Unamused and bored, the God of Mischief sighed and adverted his glare.

"Why would I believe the god of lies?" Hissed the assassin as he glared at the male, noting that the god was nibbling on his lip. What was that about? Strange. Shrugging slightly, he leaned back in his chair and closed his pale hues for several moments, rolling his shoulders before reopening them and looking blankly at the god. "I cannot release you. That's Fury's say. And if I did it without him knowing, then they'd consider me a traitor, Loki." He growled out, the god's name rolling off of his tongue in a way he didn't want it to, making almost seem as if Hawkeye... liked the god more then he was letting on.

Lifting his cuffed hands to pinch the bridge of his nose; patience wearing thin. "Technically you are a traitor." Muttered the raven haired man as he glared at the assassin sitting across from him. However, the way Clint allowed his name to slip from his lips made him grin. Hm. "Figure it out, little mortal, I do not wish to sit in these uncomfortable chairs very much longer."

As a devious smirk curled at the corners of his lips, Fury's voice came through the speaker on the wall. "Agent Benton, I would appreciate a word with you." And the speaker gave a little sound before turning off with a click. "Ohh~ Have fun with that. I'll be awaiting your return, human." Loki said slyly, a voice always venomous.

Narrowing his eyes towards the god, he sighed and slowly stood up. "I'm not a traitor..." He murmured softly before he slipped from the room, his heart pounding. That damned grin on the god's face replayed in his head, and his eyes narrowed. Had he caught how his name practically purred out of his lips? He shivered, shaking his head before slowly walking down the confusing halls towards Fury's office.

What the hell did he want?

Was he finally going to tell him why he let him see the god first now?

Shaking his head, he entered the office without knocking and nodded towards Fury, confusion showing only slightly in his eyes. "You needed a word with me, sir?" He murmured softly, hands folded behind his back.

Loki groaned the moment Agent Benton left the room. He was going to be trapped here forever. The thought made him sick. With a roll of his eyes, Loki twisted his wrists in the cuffs as the steel cut into his icy pale skin.

"Ah, yes." The older man murmured as he shifted through the papers sprawled across his red oak desk. Taking a slow breath, Fury rested his elbows on the desk while his one dark eye glanced upon the Avenger. "We're putting Loki in your custody for seventy-two hours. Your home is being modified as we speak, the prisoner will remain in shackles and cuffs. Get information out of him.. I'm trusting you with this."

The agent stared at Fury for several moments, his eyes groing from confused, to shocked, and then a raw anger welled in those pale eyes. He barely held it back, shoving it deep within him, where eventually it would build up and explode. Shifting his pale hues away for a moment, he nodded his head. "Of course, sir." He murmured softly, closing those pale hues a moment before nodding and reopening them.

"If that's all, I will return to his cell and.. bring him back to my home once the modifications are done." He murmured, the words like ice. Damnit. This was going to be horrible... He could barely stand five minute alone with the god, and now he had to live with him for three days? This was going to be hell. Literally.

"Perpetrations are already complete." Agent Fury noted before dropping his one dark brown eye to his papers.. A notion that Benton was excused.

Meanwhile, Loki glared down at the cuffs around hit wrists.

How uncomfortable. Horrible red rings began to apparent around his usually flawless skin. Ankles shifting in the shackles as well. Irritated and unhappy, the God of Mischief reached up with both hands in order to itch his eye. And there he sat.. Waiting... Which felt like a grueling eternity.

Muttering to himself, the agent quickly exited the room and made his way slowly back to Loki's cell, trying not to punch something, or someone, on the way there. This was going to be horrible. He found himself, all too soon, back in front of the cell door. Why couldn't they just torture the god instead of shove him at the assassin to handle?

Damned S.H.E.I.L.D.

Pressing the button, the agent watch as the door slid open. And there was the god again. "Well, Loki..." He muttered, softly, closing those pale hue of his. "Looks like you're stuck with me for three days." He stated sourly, trying to not sound too bitter about this aspect.

Instantly, a smirk displayed across how lips. Perfect. This would make escape much, much easier to accomplish. Three days? Decent amount of time. Standing, Loki glanced up to meet those lagoon hues in front of him.

"Wonderful." Murmured the God of Mischief as he took a few steps around the steel table and toward Agent Benton. Frosty bright hues dropped to wrists as he noticed the red irritated skin was beginning to bleed. Fabulous. Grunting softly to himself as he looked back up and awaited the assassin's command.

Oh, how he hated that smirk. It made everything worse.

Rolling his pale hues, he paused a moment. The only way for the god to get to the assassin's house would be from one of their jets. Much faster, and he could keep the other locked in his seat. "..." Deciding against talking, the agent merely jerked his head for Loki to follow, making sure he was before leading him through the winding halls to where the jets were located...

To find that one was already prepped and set for the ride. Perfect. Ignoring the god, but first shoving him onto the jet, the assassin muttered something to himself. Damned god. He was surprised to find that Fury was going to let one of the trained pilots he had to fly them.

He more than likely didn't want Hawkeye to crash another jet after the last one, actually, so it was expected. Although he had hoped that he wouldn't have been stuck in the back with the god, but things never go as planned, now do they?

Being shoved around was much a distaste. Hissing under his breath as the agent pushed him into the jet. As he sat down, that devious mind of his began to scheme and plot. Glancing around the aircraft's interior just to take in his surroundings.

As Agent Benton sat down across from him, Loki had refused to look at him.. A mind full of plotting. Taking out the pilot certainly wouldn't be an issue, but Clint.. Much more difficult considering the cuffs and shackles that bound his movements and limited his potential. This was going to be an agonizing flight.. Sitting back into his seat, icy cool eyes scanned the man in front of him.

Taking in ever curvature.. Every feature. This mortal was made up rather stunningly.. Built figure.. A strong waist along with unforgettable facial features. His dirty little mind made him bite his lip. Mh.

"Why was I specifically assigned to you?" The god asked with a slight tilt if his head, curiosity welled darkly in his chilling voice.

"Like hell I know..." He murmured softly, shifting in his seat slightly and glaring at those green eyes of the god's. It was killing him, the fact that he was going to have to have this... the enemy at his place for three days.

And what's worse is that Nat won't even be there. She had to go off on a mission right after telling the assassin what Fury wanted. So he would be stuck home alone. With a god that hated his guts, and he hated in return.

Oh, this was going to be just wonderful.

"He has weirdest ways of doing things." He murmured, softly, closing his pale eyes for several moments, before reopening them slowly and gazing at the god, deep in thought. Maybe, if he hadn't... done everything he had, the relationship between them would've been different. Much friendlier.

Maybe more...

Quickly, he shook those thoughts away, denying he even had them. No. Never.

_**Well. That's all for now. **_

_**Until me and my friend continue this, here's day one of our rp. C:**_

_**Love you all, Rate&Review please!**_


End file.
